Nothing More
by Ashkira
Summary: Eli and Clare. Perfect couple, right? Maybe if Eli actually had the courage to ask her out! Maybe if Fitz didn't beat him to it! Bad Summary, please just read. xD


**Disclaimer: I do now own Degrassi. Just a fan!**

**I've been reading a ton of Eclare fan fictions. All are wonderful! I've had writers block for a very long time. This is my first fan fiction I have actually finished.**

**Enjoy!**

There she was, opening up her locker. I couldn't help but smile, it was Blue Eyes, after all.

I walked up to her. She turned around and smiled at me. "Well you're a little late." She said. I noticed the small attitude.

"Good Morning Eli! It's so nice to see you. I missed you." I said to her. I didn't bother to hide my sarcasm. When did I ever?

"I'm sorry. Hello there, Eli." She closed her locker.

I couldn't help but gaze into her eyes. Her blue beautiful eyes... Focus here, Eli.

"How come you didn't reply to my text last night, too busy writing vampire fan fiction, involving me?" I gave her my usual cocky smirk.

"In your dreams." She replied quickly.

We smiled at each other. God she was beautiful.

I should say something. Oh gosh... Fitz had interrupted us before I worked up the courage to flirt with her some more.

"I need to talk to Clare... alone." he demanded, giving me a fake smile.

I looked at Clare. Surely I couldn't leave her alone, not with this buffoon.

"It's okay, Eli. You can go." She gave me an apologetic look.

Honestly, I was a bit disappointed. Fitz did not deserve to be in the presence of Clare. She was so sweet, so innocent. He was so cruel.

I didn't bother to say anything.

I walked over to my locker, which luckily was across the hall from Clare's. She seemed happy talking to him. He looked really excited. This didn't look too good.

Shortly after Fitz made his way over to me. He could sense my jealousy.

"Look who has a date with St. Clare, maybe I can get some." He winked at me.

Fuck no.

I couldn't help myself. I punched him in the face, hard. "Don't you EVER talk about her like that AGAIN!" I was angry.

Blood was gushing from his nose. Looks like I might have broken it. Oops.

He was just about to hit me back, but Clare ran over as soon as she noticed I had hit him. She grabbed Fitz.

"Fitz! Please! Don't! Let me talk to Eli, please?" She begged him.

Fitz spit at me. "You better watch your back." He walked away.

Clare grabbed my wrist, pulling me away from the scene of the crime. I was dragged outside the front of Degrassi.

"WHAT is up with you? Why did you punch him?" She was angry.

"The question is why shouldn't I punch him, more." I correct her.

"You're ridiculous." She wasn't going to give up on me.

"I'm ridiculous? You're the one being ridiculous! Giving him the time of the day! He doesn't deserve you, Clare!" I yelled.

"What are you talking about?" She asked, dumbfounded and angry.

"I'm not stupid, Clare! I know about the date!"

"Eli, I don't know where you heard this from, bu-" I cut her off.

"Don't lie! Fitz told me you guys were going on a date. You're too good for him!" Why couldn't she understand?

"Why do you care?" She asked, crossing her arms. I knew she didn't understand. I must tell her.

Damn it.

"Don't you get it? I want to tell you that I like you. But I can't tell you that, can I? I want to tell you to forget about him. He's a waste of a guy, a jerk, and he's my enemy. Maybe you could be happy with him, but I still want to tell you to tell him to fuck off and to be with me. I want to tell you that since the moment I met you I can't even get your face out of my brain. But I can't tell you that, that all I want right now in the world is to take you away with me. No him, no here, no this. Just us. If just for a day. You know? But I can't tell you that. I mean, you can't make me. I mean, what kind of a person would I be if I went and told you something like that?" I sat on the curve. I was breathing heavy. I had spat all of that out, rather quick if I must say so myself.

I was defeated. I told her my feelings. I had always hoped if she felt the same, she'd tell me first.

She laughed. Were my feelings for her funny? Was it a joke? I could feel my eyes getting watery.

She noticed this. "Oh no, Eli! No no no! I'm not laughing at you.. Well kind of but.." she sighed.

"Fitz didn't ask me on a date. He needed a tutor for math, Nothing more." She smiled at me.

Fuck. "You have to be kidding me." I face palmed.

She sat next to me and kissed my cheek. "Well I feel the same way." She blushed.

That was all it took. I grabbed her and hugged her.

As pissed off as I was with Fitz, it didn't matter, not now anyway. I was here, holding Blue Eyes.

**Please Review! Criticism? Yes, please. I know I need to improve on my writing, so please help? :D**

** If I get a good amount of reviews I'll write a full fan fiction, starting from My Body Is A Cage part 2.**

**ALSOOOO: The speech (if you'll call it that) Eli gives is from a film called Dakota Skye. It is an indie film, and one of my favorites. I changed it around a bit.**

_"I want to tell you that I like you. But I can't tell you that, can I? I want to tell you to forget about him. He's a great guy, the best, and he's my brother_  
_in everything but blood, and you two are good together, but I still want to tell you to tell him to fuck off and to be with me. I want to tell you that since the moment I met you I can't even get your face out of my brain. But I can't tell you that, that all I want right now in the world is to take you away with me. No him, no here, no this. Just us. If just for a day. You know? But I can't tell you that. I mean, you can't make me. I mean, what kind of a person would I be if I went and told you something like that?"_

**^It fits, doesn't it? Minus the brother part. UNLESS - Adam started liking Clare! But I doubt it. Too good of friends, but you never know.**


End file.
